


Shaving - I Can't Believe You Got The Best Of Me

by audhds



Series: Kink Bingo Amnesty - Card 1 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Hair, Bottom Dean, Facial Shaving, Gentle Castiel, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shaving, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audhds/pseuds/audhds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas walks in on Dean shaving his face. One thing leads to another and before Dean knows what is happening, a certain angel is shaving his balls and getting him off!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaving - I Can't Believe You Got The Best Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> My second fill for the amnesty kink bingo card, enjoy xxx

Dean hummed cheerfully to AC/DC as he drew his razor across his face, successfully trimming his hair down to a rugged stubble – it had been far too long since he had last shaved and Sam was now constantly joking that he was going for the caveman look.

Although to be fair, he had been sporting the beginnings of a beard, so Sam’s teasing was kind of warranted.

“Hello Dean, what are you doing?”

Dean jumped out of his skin when he heard the familiar deep tones of Castiel’s voice, nearly cutting his damn nose off with the razor.

“Woah man, what have I told you about sneaking up on people? Coulda given me a heart attack! And I’m shaving, what does it look like I’m doing?”

Dean gestured at his face and brandished his razor in front of Cas’ face, indicating that he wasn’t covered in shaving cream and holding a sharp blade to his face for no particular reason.

“I assure you, Dean, that your heart is perfectly fine. You are not currently at risk of having a heart attack. And why are you shaving your face?”

“So I don’t look like friggin’ Dumbledore! Why do you think?”

“I don’t know, I am not accustomed to all human traditions. But I did think that many people find beards attractive, don’t they?”

“Well yeah, but I don’t suit a full on beard.”

“But it is custom for humans to grow hair. You don’t shave your head, so why your chin? What is wrong with being natural and accepting your own body?”

“Because I look better when I shave. Just drop it! Anyway, is there any reason for you deciding to drop in?”

“Not really. I was just checking if you have any leads on Metatron, but we can discuss that at a later date if you wish.”

For a moment Cas looked like he was about to leave, but then he started up again with the twenty questions.

“Why do you shave your face, legs and chest, but not your arms or your genitals?”

“What? A, don’t call them genitals- you sound like my biology teacher, B, it’s none of your business and C, how the hell do you know whether or not I shave my nuts?”

“I have seen you naked many-a-times, Dean. I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. I put you back together again, both body and soul. I have seen every hair on your body, or lack thereof.”

“Ok, ok…just…look, I don’t shave down there because…well I don’t know, I don’t like the idea of giving myself an accidental vasectomy or something!”

“But I thought you said earlier that shaving makes you look more attractive.”

“Yeah but…just go and find out for yourself.”

“Fine, I will.”

Quick as a flash, Cas grabbed the razor from Dean’s hand and zapped them to the bedroom. The angel pinned Dean down with his free hand, pushing Dean into the pillows and pushing his legs up and out to expose Dean’s jean clad groin.

“Woah man, what the hell are you doing?”

“Finding out for myself.”

“This is so not what I meant.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Dean was about to say yes, but Cas had his head tilted to the side and he looked so damn curious and hopeful that Dean couldn’t refuse him.

“No…just do what you gotta do. Get on with it.”

Cas nodded gruffly, snapping his fingers and zapping up a can of shaving cream with a thought.

“But I swear to god Cas, if you cut my dick I will destroy you!”

“I will handle your gen-dick with the utmost care, Dean, you have my word.” Dean shuddered slightly. Hearing Cas say dick was almost worse than hearing him say genitals.

“Ok, just be gentle.”

Dean laid his head back further into the pillow, forcing himself to relax when he felt Cas’ hands at the button of his jeans. He drew in a sharp breath when Cas pulled down his zipper swiftly and couldn’t help but shudder when Cas pulled his jeans off, leaving him in his batman boxers.

What the hell was he doing? How did his life come to this? An angel of the Lord undoing his pants!

“Are you alright Dean? You seem to be uncomfortable.”

“Just nervous, that’s all.”

“Trust me, Dean.”

“I trust you with my life.”

“Thank you Dean, that means a lot.”

And with that, Cas stripped off Dean’s boxers and left him fully exposed (Dean hadn’t been wearing a shirt when he was shaving).

The angel squirted some of the cream onto his hands and without hesitation, began to smother Dean’s groin with it.

“Woah man, shit that’s cold! You could at least warm it up first!” Dean bolted upright, his dick swinging limply as he scrambled to get away from Cas’ freezing hands and then clasping his dick in his hands to warm it up.

“I apologize.”

The next layer of shaving cream that was applied was warmer, so Dean sank back down and spread his legs once again. It was weird, being so exposed like this, in such a vulnerable state. Being naked in front of people never really bothered him, but usually he was naked in front of a hot chick and about to have sex, instead of awaiting being de-haired by a male angel of the lord!

Cas once again resumed his application of the cream, making Dean hiss when he tugged at his scrotum to stretch it out and ensure that the foam was in every single nook and cranny.

“I believe that I have applied a sufficient amount of shaving cream. May I begin now?”

“Sure thing Cas, knock yourself out.”

“I take it that is another human expression?”

“Yeah.”

Cas nodded and brought the razor down to Dean’s groin, carefully slicing away a broad stroke of hair before making it disappear into thin air. Dean shuffled a little every time the angel drew the blade back, but forced himself to remain still. 

Or at least he tried to, but when Cas took hold of Dean’s testicles again, he couldn’t help but twitch slightly and let out a small gasp of pleasure.

He tried with all his might to think un-sexy thoughts…Sam in woman’s underwear…that bartender in Minnesota…cauliflower…but it was no use and to Dean’s dismay, his traitorous dick began to harden at Castiel’s ministrations.

Every stroke of the blade sent shivers down his spine, he was aroused beyond belief, yet the constant fear that Cas would accidentally cut him kept Dean on edge.

“Um, can you, um, you know…give me a minute?”

“Why Dean, have I hurt you?”

“No…its just I’m getting a bit…you know…”

“There is no need to feel ashamed of your arousal Dean; it is a perfectly natural human response to stimulation of the genitals.”

“I know that but…you’re a dude! And an angel…this must be a sin or seeming?”

“Arousal is not a sin, Dean. If Father didn’t want you to become aroused, he would not have made manual stimulation of the penis pleasurable.”

“Hmm…”

Dean tried to say something intelligent and articulate, but at that exact moment the cold metal of the blade began to cut away more the coarse hairs on his testicles and he couldn’t help but stare at his crotch.

On the one hand, it was weird to see himself with only a tiny patch of hair left that Cas hadn’t got around to yet, but at the same time, Dean couldn’t help but think it looked better. His penis seemed to look longer now that an inch of it wasn’t hidden by light brown curls and it made him look kind of innocent and clean.

“One more bit, and then you are done.”

“Thanks Cas.” Dean closed his eyes and relaxed as the last piece of his pubic hair was removed, still trying to control his penis. But it was no good, he was almost fully hard and when Cas brushed a finger along the underside of his shaft, Dean let out a lust filled cry.

“God, Cas, you have to stop. I need to sort this out…”

“May I?”

“What?”

“I wish to satisfy you Dean.”

“What?”

“I want to pleasure you. It is clear that you are aroused, and you know I do everything in my power to make your life easier. Please, let me do one more thing for you before I return to heaven.”

Dean thought about it for a moment, but his dick was now throbbing and painfully hard – it had made his mind up for him.

“Go ahead. Do you know what you are doing?” 

“I know the basic concept of sexual intercourse, yes.”

Dean was about to reprimand Cas for calling sex intercourse, but all thoughts of that were banished from his mind when Cas wrapped a hand around his cock. Soon his shaft was slick with more shaving cream and he was a writhing, moaning mess.

Cas was running his hands lightly through the cream, tracing out patterns in it and making Dean stammer and grunt with pleasure. In no time at all the hunter was thrusting his hips to meet Cas’ strokes, downright whimpering when Cas traced a thumb across the tip of his penis.

“Am I doing this right Dean?”

“Y-yeah, god yeah!”

Dean scrambled upwards, grabbing the startled angel by the collar of his trench coat and pulling him in for a furious kiss. Cas parted his lips and allowed Dean’s tongue access, moaning slightly when their tongues entangled and began to battle it out for domination.

Cas soon gave up when he felt Dean began to rub his own genitals through the fabric of Jimmy’s pants. 

“Dean, what are you doing? That feels – ugh…”

“You’ve never touched yourself?”

“I have never felt the – oh – need!” Dean rubbed harder at Cas’ crotch, making the angel stammer and lean further into his chest.

“I think you are wearing too many clothes, angel.” Dean nipped playfully at Cas’ bottom lip, which was now plump and swollen, and pulled Cas’ trenchcoat and suit jacked off. He then began to undo Cas’ tie, placing his leg in-between Cas’ and smirking when the angel rubbed against it for friction.

In no time at all Dean was undoing Cas’ shirt and shoes, pulling off his socks and pants before throwing all of the clothing across the floor of the motel room. As soon as Cas was fully naked, he knelt over the angel, very gently running a finger up Cas’ shaft. He had never touched a man before, but he began to use the techniques that he liked, deciding that he could gauge what Cas liked from the angel’s reactions.

He began by simply rubbing Cas’ up and down, varying the speed and pressure until he discovered that Cas liked it rough. As soon as Cas was begging for more, he adopted some more techniques, rubbing a finger against Cas’ frenulum.

The angel’s cheeks were flushed with exertion and his mouth was wide open as he attempted to breathe through the pleasure.

“Dean! I feel-I don’t, so good, never-I…”

“Shhhh, it’s my turn to take care of you now. Just relax.”

Cas let out another muffled moan of protest, but quickly replaced talking with moaning when Dean began pleasuring him with two hands, using one to tug at his shaft while the other fondled his balls delicately.

Cas was clean shaven down below – Jimmy must have been in to personal grooming, and Dean couldn’t help but think that this was so much better than being hairy. Cas had enlightened him…the angel was silky smooth and Dean’s hands seemed to simply glide over his cock with only the smallest amount of shaving cream as lubricant.

Dean picked up the pace when Cas started to shudder and gasp harder than before, only slowing when Cas reached for his dick as well, causing his brain to momentarily shut down. The pleasure was almost too much and Dean knew that neither of them would last long if they continued like this, so he quickly drew his hand away and began to change position, sitting upright with his legs open in a V and telling Cas so sit between his legs, facing him. 

The angel followed his instructions, sitting neatly between Dean’s thigh and wrapping his legs around Dean’s hips so that their penises were almost toughing. Dean wrapped a calloused hand around both of them, tugging at both of their shafts and moaning when Cas reached forward to massage his balls. In response, he began to rub his hand across the sensitive tip of Cas’ cock, wiping away the dripping pre-come and using it as lubrication.

He was just about to bring them both over the edge when Cas pulled away sharply, grabbing Dean and almost painfully throwing him back down onto the bed. The angel manhandled Dean into the same position as earlier, on his back with his legs spread and his groin exposed. Before Dean could ask what he was doing, Cas resumed the hand job, stroking Dean’s shaft and beginning to massage Dean’s perenium. 

Dean let out an indignant screech, bucking his hips wildly as his nerves were assaulted with pleasure. He had never thought to touch the area behind his balls before, and god had he been missing out. The hunter went completely boneless, whimpering weakly as Cas continued his ministrations.

And then Dean felt a precome slick finger probe at his entrance. 

“Woah, Cas…I’ve never…”

“Me neither. I will make it good for you Dean, I promise.” Dean couldn’t exactly say no to that, so he focused as hard as he could on relaxing and granting Cas access.

However, when Cas inserted his index finger a third of the way into Dean’s anus, he clamped his legs shut.

“Lube. Need lube…real lube, not shaving cream.”

Cas nodded solemnly, coating his hand with lube (god knows where he zapped that from - probably), and trying again.

This time his finger slid in with far more ease, and after a few thrusts Dean was in more pleasure than he had ever felt before. He grabbed his own penis, rubbing it in time with Cas’ thrusts and bucking wildly when Cas found his sweet spot.

“Cas, god yes! Cas! OH! HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT, KEEP DOING THAT! RIGHT THERE! UGH…” Dean began to thrust himself back on Cas’ finger, begging the angel for more until there were three fingers buried deep inside of him.

Just as he was about to orgasm, Cas rubbed hard against Dean’s prostate and used his other hand to jerk his own penis, coming over Dean’s stomach as Dean went through the most intense orgasm of his life.

“Cas, that was amazing.”

“I agree.”

“I can’t believe I let you do that!”

“But it was worth it, right?”

“Fuck yes.” Dean wrapped an arm around his angel, pulling him down onto the bed and curling into Cas’ embrace.

And if anyone asked, they were not spooning.

And Dean definitely wouldn’t be the little spoon if they were – honest!

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos, I am new to this and need encouragement xxx


End file.
